Michael de verdad nunca lo pense ¿O si?
by deidarafei
Summary: Es un fic de los jackson Espero que les agrade


Fanfic:

El mundo definitivamente no volverá a ser lo mismo desde que sufrió la perdida de uno de los grandes Michael Jackson, el mejor hombre que pudo haber pisado la tierra para algunos incluyéndome, no es solo mi idea pero el mundo se encuentra en un luto del cual es incapaz de liberarse, ¿Por qué lo digo? Hay muchas personas haya afuera llorando por su ausencia a diario cada vez que oyen una canción como "Ben" o "Billie Jean", en mi caso lloro con ambas.  
Pero ahí existe algo que no me hace perder tan fácilmente la fe….  
Aunque su ausencia no sea mas que evidente, el sigue vivo….  
Vivo en los corazones de quienes lo amamos y lo disfrutamos al máximo, por ejemplo cuando lo presenciamos en un video, concierto en fin algo que lleve el nombre de Michael Jackson lo incitamos a revivir una vez mas y alumbrar aunque un pequeño momento de nuestras vidas…  
Recuerdo perfecto el día en que murió, era el caos total, no logro recordar muy bien como me entere, lo único fue la terrible sensación: una mezcla de frio y oscuridad se aferro violentamente a mi con una abrupta fuerza de negación, pero al fin y al cabo no me quedo mas remedio que la cruda realidad, también recuerdo como el cielo se torno negro y comenzó a llover a todos les parecía una soberana estupidez, pero para mi el cielo lloraba desconsoladamente, por que era como si toda el agua del mundo estuviera cayendo.  
Fue duro, pero el mundo ha logrado sanar un poco la herida que se hizo desde que el gran ídolo nos abandono.

Saben una de las mejores cosas fue cuando Michael recibió un grammy póstumo, me sentí feliz sobretodo por el discurso de Prince Michael I su hijo mayor ¿Por qué habrá sido?

Han pasado 5 años…

¿Y quien soy yo? Arien Roebe, una chica con sueños y aspiraciones y por culpa de cierta personita cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar, termine metida hasta en lo mas profundo en un embrollo que cambio mi vida por completo y en cierta parte le agradezco ya que si esto no hubiera pasado "El" y yo jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

Pero bueno comencemos desde que empezó todo, bueno no exactamente el principio, pero da igual…

Ahí estaba yo con el cabello enmarañado, cubierta de fango hasta los calcetines, con una pala tratando de salir de aquel inmenso hoyo, no sabia si hacerlo, el ataúd polvoriento incitándome a abrirlo a cada segundo, pero no contaba con algunas sorpresas que venían agarradas de la mano.

1 Sorpresa:

Arien: ¿Blaz? Pensándolo bien esto es la cosa mas estúpida que se te ha ocurrido, ¡Sácame de aquí! ¿Blaz?

Como se habrán imaginado el tonto de Blaz me abandono en medio de aquel abismo, pero como algo sumamente habitual en el era hacerme bromas bastante pesadas en mi punto de vista, lo tome como una opción al no escuchar ruido alguno.

Arien: Blaz esto ya no es divertido, ¡Anda ayúdame a salir! ¿Blaz?

Esta bien ese silencio sepulcral comenzaba a aterrarme, expuesta, sola, digamos que no era el mejor día de mi vida, además de ese frio que me calaba por completo los huesos, hasta puedo asegurarles que mis dientes castañeaban, hasta que esa afonía se vio interrumpida por un ruido proveniente de arriba.

Arien: ¡Blaz! ¡Si no te mato ahora lo hare después! ¡Sácame de aquí! Tengo frio y estoy harta de este intento de hazaña, así que…

Esos ruidos transformados en pasos me erizaban la nuca, al no recibir respuesta de mi buen amigo y en ese instante una serie de suposiciones no dejaban de entretejerse en mi mente por mas que me opusiera, una minima parte de mi aun conservaba la esperanza de que se tratara de una jugarreta por parte de ese tonto.

Arien: ¡Esta bien! Si no quieres ayudarme bien, pero te aseguro ¡Moriras!

Me sostuve de una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra, dispuesta a salir…

Segunda sorpresa:

¡Maldita sea! El suelo estaba tan resbaloso que era imposible tocarlo, asi que por mas que trate caí fulminada repetidas veces, pero no podía darme por vencida…

5 minutos después…

**Arien: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Blaz!!!!**

Esta bien estaba desesperada, iba a ser un ultimo intento en el que me jugaba el todo por el todo, ¿Iba a ser capaz de lograrlo? Tendría que averiguarlo, si mi amigo estaba divertido por la broma, no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba. Trepe la raíz y con todas mis fuerzas logre llegar a ver aunque sea un poco en que se entretenía tanto Blaz, pero como decía era una cadena de sorpresas.

Arien: ¿Blaz se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Prince: ¿Qué haces metida ahí?

Me quede enmudecida por el pánico que me desplome tan fuerte, que el impacto fue un gran golpe en la cabeza que me dejo medio aturdida.

Prince: ¡Oh por dios! ¿Te encuentras bien? Deja voy por una escalera.

La bajo con sumo cuidado para después el, me observo con ternura…

Prince: ¿Te lastimaste?

¿Cómo estaba yo? No podía hacer una descripción de cómo me sentía realmente, aturdida, deslumbrada ¡Era como si un ángel hubiera bajado del cielo!

Arien: No, gracias…

Prince: ¿Segura? No te creo, déjame asegurarme.

Arien: No, yo…

No hizo caso a mis palabras y me tomo suavemente del rostro mirándome fijamente.

Prince: A pesar de que estés cubierta de fango, yo creo que te ves hermosa bajo la luz de la luna.

Arien: Gracias…

¿Qué clase de tipo era aquel? Debía ser un sueño.

Prince: Bien salgamos de aquí.

Me tomo de la mano y me ayudo de la manera mas dedicada posible a salir de ahí.

Prince: Y bien… ¿Te gustan las visitas nocturnas a los cementerios?

Arien: Claro me fascinan.

La verdad no estaba haciéndole caso a lo que yo misma decía, estaba deslumbrada y olvide por que me encontraba ahí bajo las mas bizarras circunstancias.

Prince: La verdad yo no pensaba venir pero al saber que iba a encontrarte…

Lo dijo en un tono tan romántico que hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

De pronto nuestros labios comenzaron a acercarse al punto de quedar milímetros a punto de rozarse.

Prince: Al saber que iba a encontrarte, te juro que le vendería mi alma al diablo con total de estar aquí contigo…

Dicho esto todas sus dicciones quedaron convertidas en un cálido beso…

Cruda realidad:

Esta bien si los hechos se hubieran desarrollado de esa manera tan fantasiosa no tendría sentido relatar esta historia, lo admito fue algo que creo mi mente al encontrarme con el, pero sabia perfectamente que el desenlace de estos hechos no iba a ser el esperado.

Bueno volvamos a la escena en la que me encuentro en aquel hoyo…

Luche con todas mis fuerzas para salir de aquel abismo, hipotéticamente…

Encontré la raíz sobresaliente de la tierra y con mucho esfuerzo pude aferrarme a ella, después estaba furiosa con Blaz estaba planeando su lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Arien: ¿Blaz se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Ahí estaba el, aunque pude distinguirlo a la mitad me desplome enmudecida por el pánico, digamos que no opto por la postura del príncipe azul.

Prince: ¿¡Qué demonios estas haciendo en la tumba de mi padre!?

Y aquí comienza la historia…

Fin CAP 1.


End file.
